Teen Titans and Saw I
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is a remake to my other Teen Titans and Saw because I was rushing so sorry about that, so here' my remake of this story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a remake of Teen Titans and Saw because I rush too much, so this is a better version of it.**

* * *

_Theme song (My version)_

_When there is trouble, you know who to call_

_TEEN TITANS!_

_From their tower, they can see it all with their eyes._

_TEEN TITANS!  
_

_With Freddy, Jason, Chucky, Jigsaw and the monsters on attack. You can risk now they got your back, because the world's on control._

_TEEN TITANS GO!_

_With their super powers, they kill everything they see._

_TEEN TITANS!_

_Never to be defeated, in their life._

_TEEN TITANS!_

_With the bad guys on the run, they never stop til the job is done. Because the eyes are watching us._

_TEEN TITANS GO!  
_

_1!_

_2!_

_3!_

_4!_

_5!_

_6!_

_GO! TEEN TITANS!_

* * *

In the toy store Mumbo had a trick after he kidnapped all the workers in the store.

"And for my next trick, I'm the amazing Mumbo. Should make all your Buzz light-year toys vanish; into fin air, Hocus pocus."

Then Mumbo had disappeared all the Buzz light-year toys into fin air.

"I just love vanishing toys, now I'll make the kids more upset."

"They maybe mad now, but you're the one who is getting locked up."

"Robin and the other Titans, it's been a while scents we've been fighting." Mumbo smiled evilly.

"TITANS GO!"

Robin and the other Titans started to fight Mumbo.

"Now you've got."

Mumbo used a ball to blow up the store but Raven made it gone before it blewed up.

"You're forgetting something, this is what you're getting."

Raven was then stuck in glue.

"Cute trick, ready to see some real magic?" Raven asked as she broke through out of glue "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

"just trying to kill me uh Raven?" Mumbo asked "Well, you'll the best player in my new game. Mumbo Jumbo!"

Then a mirror appeared and then ghosts started to pull Raven in.

"Ahhh!"

"Raven."

"Robin!"

"Starfire!"

"Cyborg!"

"Dudes!" Beastboy shouted as he turned into a dinosaur to keep the Titans close a he can then the ghosts were too strong they pulled the Titans into the mirror.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" everyone started to scream as Robin was holding on to Raven as tight as he can, but Raven's hand was slipping out of Robin's. Raven couldn't hold on any longer so she let go and she disappeared.

* * *

Few hours later

Raven woke up and saw that she's in a room, and not in the toy store.

"Ow my head, what happened here?" Raven sighted "The last time I remembered; was I was in a toy store, fighting Mumbo with my friends and...Robin? Terra? Starfire? Beast boy? Cyborg?"

Raven notice that she was alone "Robin?! Anyone please help me!"

Then Raven started to cry she fought that her friends were dead "Oh god, I think my friends are dead."

As Raven was crying with her hands barred her face the TV came on and Jigsaw saw Raven crying.

"Awww, there there little girl. I know your friends are not dead, you can find them Raven."

"There not?" Raven asked "Then who are you, and how did you know my name?"

"I see everything you and your friends do, and now I want to play a game."

"Ok, what kind of game?"

"You see that your in this room."

"Yes." Raven replied "What do I have to do?"

"You know that your friends are safe for now, I've put them in traps."

"You're lying, they're not in traps."

"Well, you might want to see this." Jigsaw said as he showed Raven's friends in traps but not Robin.

"Help us Raven!" Terra, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy said as Raven knew that her friends are in trouble.

"Let them go, they didn't do anything wrong I didn't do anything also."

"I'll let Robin play with you in my game, now listen to the rules."

"Ok, what rules are you going to say?"

"Now, you are in this room right now. On your right there's a door that is unlock, you may get out of this room; your friends are hiding in great spots. You have to find them and watch out for traps we've set up, Mumbo and my three pig masks. They will catch you if you're not looking, so live or die Raven...Make your choice."

Then the TV was turned off and Raven felt stronger.

"Jigsaw's right, I'm going to save my friends and not die."

Raven then walks out of the room she saw the wooden floor, she saw through the trap door that if the wood planks fall. Then the shark will kill her if she doesn't fly quick enough.

"Ok, stay calm girl." Raven sighted as she walked slowly on the wooden planks then she heard a crack when she was half way through, Raven ran and got to the door. Raven sighted as went into the door and went in another room.

"Wow, I never fought this would work Jigsaw." Mumbo said as Raven hid in a closet watching Jigsaw, the three pig masks and Mumbo.

"What are they talking about?"

"Yes it will Mumbo, I'll have all the Titans gets killed. Then let Raven and Robin be killed last."

"Yes, then the Titans will be gone forever." Jessie said.

"Yes it will work, but what if Raven or Robin doesn't die?"

"Stop this what if stuff Woody, I'm still planing on the next few traps for Raven and Robin in this game." Mumbo replied.

"Now, what we need to do is make this harder for Robin and Raven. I wanted this to be more, chancling."

"Yeah, when do we three come in to play?" Buzz asked.

"When we sent you to do, now you three go to the drill chair for the next course so Raven and Robin can save someone."

"Ok, we're going." Jessie replied as she slamed the door, Raven gaspped.

"Now Mumbo, let's go to my office and make more plans."

"Yes Jigsaw, once the Titans are killed we'll be the meanest villains on earth."

When Mumbo and Jigsaw lefted the room, Raven the got out of the closet.

"I gotta warn my friends, I hope they're ok." Raven said as she started to run down the hall on her left, and as she was running she bumpped into a pig mask.

"Oh no, I'm busted." Raven said as she tried to back away as the pig mask took off the mask, it was Robin.

"Raven?" Robin asked as he took the costume off "Is this really you?"

"Robin?" Raven replied "ROBIN!"

Then Raven and Robin were happier than ever.

"I'm so glad that you're ok."

"Same Raven, I was worried about you."

"I'm ok, I fought you were a pig mask." Raven said.

"I was just making sure that Jigsaw or anyone else, dosen't see that I'm Robin."

"Nice trick you put up, first I fought you were going after me."

"I wasn't, sorry I bumpped into you." Robin said.

"It's fine, I'll be fine. Now let's work together, and get our friends back."

"Yes, let's do that honey." Robin said as he brought Raven closer to him and he and Raven kissed, and then Robin and Raven started to look for the rest of the team.

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, here's chapter 2 here we go!**

Raven and Robin walked together in the outside alley way, looking for their friends still trap with Jigsaw.

"So you've been ok after you've been knocked out?"

"Yes, and I'm ok after I found you Robin. I fought you were killed or worse."

"Yeah, I was worried to hon."

"I'm glad that I found you." Raven replied.

"No, I found you."

"Right..."

"So yeah, let's find our friends." Robin said.

"Yeah, and we then we gotta get rid of Jigsaw and Mumbo."

"Well well well, you guys." Jigsaw said as Jessie, Woody and Buzz came to Jigsaw on his computer to spy on Robin and Raven.

"Well, they got out so easy."

"But this is just the beginning of the game."

"Yeah, it's just starting." Buzz replied.

"And we're just getting started."

Down the small alley way Robin and Raven saw a door in front of them.

"Can this be the door to one of our friends, that are in danger?"

"Only one way to find out." Raven said as she opened the door as she and Robin steped in the room, then the door slamed shut that made Raven jumped a bit Robin jumped a bit too.

"What is this ****?" Robin asked then the tv came on with Jigsaw.

"Hello Raven and Robin, this is another game to play in my game to save your friends."

"Ok I hope it's nothing scary." Raven said as Chucky and Tiffany came out of nowhere.

"It's you and your girlfriend's turn, to die."

"We're just getting warm up."

"What do we need to do?" Robin asked as Raven huddled with Robin.

"You need to save Raven's mother." Jigsaw said as Raven and Robin saw Arella, she was tied up on the chair.

"Mother?"

"Yes Raven, you and your mother we're together when it all takes place. After your birth, your father turned his back on everything. And Robin your parents are dead before you joined the Teen Titans, how this works is easy and will be a bit hard." Jigsaw said.

"What are the rules of this part?"

"You need to save your mother, Chucky and Tiffany will try to stop you. What you both need to do is to get to Arella, without having Chucky and Tiffany killing you. If you get to Arella, the door will open and the killer dolls will fade away. If you don't get to her in 3 minutes, acid will be flooding this room. Live or die Raven and Robin; make your choice."

"Ok Raven, you get to your mother. And I'll take care of those two, Now go, GO!"

"Let's go kill her boyfriend Chucky."

"Yes, I'll kill him." Chucky said as he and Tiffany started to fight Robin as Raven flew to Arella.

"Raven?"

"I'm getting you out mother, just give me a ****ing minute." Raven said as then she grabbed the keys to unlock the door, but Raven dropped them "Oh ****!"

"What Raven?" Arella asked.

"I got the keys, I almost...Got it." Raven chered as she got Arella out of the room as Chucky and Tiffany faded away into fin air.

"Raven you did it."

"You mean, we both did it." Raven recorrceted Robin.

"Thanks guys, that was great team work."

"How did you end up in here?"

"Well, I was sleeping for a while when I woke up I saw you and Robin. And I didn't hear anything."

"Wow, that's weird mother."

"Yeah I know, what are you doing here?" Arella asked "And who brought you here?"

"Mumbo did, we were in the toy store fighting him. And then these three pig masks pulled us into this place."

"I see Raven, but I'll come with you so we can fight Mumbo, Jigsaw, and those pig masks."

"That would be a great plan mom, I think we can do that."

"What?" Woody asked.

"No, how did they did that trap so fast?" Mumbo asked.

"Let's have the traps be more hard, to find out. And then we'll be rid of the Teen Titans forever." Jigsaw said as Zep was in the cloest, he was in fear for the Titans saftey.

"Yeah, and can we have Raven and Robin be the last ones left to die?"

"Sure we can Jessie, this will be our victory."

Meanwhile in the hallways

"Like mom, where are we?"

"I don't know, whatever we are this is creepy." Arella said to her daughter.

"Like, the others can be anywhere in this place." Robin said.

"Yeah." Raven sighted as she saw green light, glowing around the door from the inside "I see green light, can that be Starifre?"

"I don't know, it sounded like Starfire's screaming."

"It is, come on girls let's get her out of there."

end of chapter 2


End file.
